


火花（下）

by yanshao



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanshao/pseuds/yanshao





	火花（下）

-11-

这晚他们又聊了许久，从各路选秀聊到彼此的前团，从团体扯到训练，又从训练扯到童年、家里人，拉拉杂杂，说到凌晨两三点。

时间有点晚了，高嘉朗就住在这个酒店，他问刘也要不要先在他这儿呆一晚上。刘也说也好，他发微信给赵让说他回家一趟，明天早上回酒店去和他们会合。

他是真的累了，回房间冲了个澡，人刚沾到床，就突然坠入梦乡。等高嘉朗洗漱完从浴室出来，看着这一幕真是哭笑不得。刘也横躺在床上，已经睡熟了，发尖还是湿的，但被子都没掀起来，宽大的浴袍下露出两条细长的腿。

“这么大人了还是不知道照顾自己。”高嘉朗嘟哝着，把空调温度调高了些，又把人摆正了，被子抽出来给掖好。刘也迷迷糊糊道了句谢，又睡得不省人事。

高嘉朗拍拍枕头，在另一侧躺下。他倒是想多看一会儿这睡颜。原来在大通铺的时候，他床位正巧在刘也斜上铺，时不时就能看见那张小脸窝在被子里，但没多久人就搬阳光房去了。然而今天他也累了，他都不知道自己是怎么睡着的，只觉得这一觉睡得极熟，梦里回到了小时候，他坐在家里的楼梯上吃波板糖，奶油薄荷味儿的。

高嘉朗猛地睁开眼睛，他感觉自己是被活活齁醒的。房间里全是奶油薄荷糖的甜味，腻得他想打喷嚏。

床头灯都还亮着。刘也还在睡，但他眉头紧蹙，呼吸滞重。高嘉朗当下心叫不好，摸了摸刘也额头，果然烫的。

他推了推刘也，想把人叫醒，“你药带了没？”

“什么？”刘也抬起手背遮住灯光，他缓缓睁开眼，忽然意识到情势不对，开嗓声音都是哑的，“搞什么……”

药效48小时，理应不该这时失效，他昨天是去参加活动，当然没带片剂在身上。刘也爬起身来摸手机，浴袍从他肩上滑落，露出精瘦的背脊。

高嘉朗的心顿时停跳了一拍，喉咙紧得发疼。但他只是这么看着，一动都不敢动。

4:20，天估计都没亮。刘也锁屏手机，有些不知所措。药效一旦过去，情欲凶猛而至。一股潮热自下而上，缓缓蒸透了他。他低下头，捏紧手机，像是在极力忍耐什么。

“刘也？你……”

“没有。没带。”刘也回答，咬牙吐出的词全是气声。他知道房间里到处是自己的味道，他还闻到一股浓郁的酒味倾泻而出。气味混杂在一起，甜腻又醉人。

真是疯了。高嘉朗感觉有点吃不消了，他下床想出门找医生帮忙。脚刚落在地板上，就被一只手抓住胳膊。

“你要去哪？”平日清爽的声线现在有一丝喑哑，像小猫的爪子挠在人心上。高嘉朗回头，看见刘也半跪在床上，望着他的一双狐狸眼眼角飞红。他急促地喘息着，嘴唇微张，全然是邀请的姿态。高嘉朗不禁反手捉住握在自己胳膊上的手，把人向自己拉进了一些。

刘也忽然笑了，仿佛桃花三月盛开。他直起腰背，空着的左手勾住高嘉朗的脖子，把人往下一拉，送上了潮湿的双唇。

高嘉朗脑子那根紧绷的线终于被扯断，手上力道都忘了收，在对方的手腕上留下一片红印。他托住刘也的后脑勺，用力加深了这个吻。

不再是过去那个试探而克制的吻，而是近乎宣泄的倾情，仿佛下一秒就是时间的尽头，应该用尽力力气亲吻心爱的人，记住对方每一次呼吸和脉搏。

高嘉朗握住刘也的腰，猛地将他推倒在床上。松垮的衣物无需多余的动作就从身躯上滑落。愈发浓郁的薄荷味几乎烧去了高嘉朗的理智。他毫无章法地亲吻着身下的人，在白皙的肌肤上留下一连串的红印。刘也无声地喘息着，手指插在高嘉朗发间，感觉自己就要在热火中被焚为灰烬。

他股间早就一片湿润，手指伸进去的时候，半点推拒都没有，轻松地滑进深处。伴随着手指进进出出，他的身子一阵阵战栗。他捂住自己的嘴，阻止嘴里发出的呻吟。

“别害怕……”高嘉朗架起刘也的腿，俯下身拿开他的手，亲吻他留在自己手上的齿印，他把刘也的手按到一旁，轻轻吻过他不停颤动的睫毛，然后抬起下身用力贯穿了他。

“啊——”刘也忍不住叫了出来，泪水迅速浸湿了睫毛，又被高嘉朗一寸寸吻去。私处敏感的软肉被重重碾过，他紧张地乱动起来，像是要逃跑又像是要含得更深。这反应实在太大了，高嘉朗不得不紧紧压着他的胳膊，一边轻声安慰一边落下无数个吻，慢慢地顶开狭窄的甬道。

倒不是疼痛。一个Omega的身体很容易就能适应性事。即使青涩如他，也很快能在插入后获得快感，不过一会儿，他已经腰肢发软，两条长腿无力地搭在高嘉朗健壮的大腿上。只希望对方插得深一点，再深一点。他不再压抑呻吟，伴随着每次撞击，喉咙深处溢出或长或短的调子。但他还是不舒服，绵密的快感里夹杂着细微的、恼人的、针刺般的不满足。

高嘉朗也谈不上轻松，他的结已经胀大，但刘也的生殖腔紧紧闭合着，没有打开的意思，倒让他进出变得更艰难。他虽然与Omega的经验不多，但也隐隐想到是什么原因。

“小也，放松点。”他低下头吮吸刘也的耳垂，折起他的腿，挺身抽动。这个姿势插得更深，直接激出刘也一声哭腔，但生殖腔的入口依然没有半点松动。

大约是察觉到他的意图，刘也出声道：“别试了……你进不去的。”闻言，高嘉朗停滞了一秒，接着一语不发，按住刘也的膝盖弯快速顶弄起来。他越干越用力，渐渐忘了照顾身下人的反应。刘也有些受不住了，但只能手指无力地抓住高嘉朗的小臂，发出一声又一声闷哼。

即使空虚无从填补，他依然逐渐攀上高潮。他闭上眼睛，承受着最后的冲刺。高潮的那一刻，血液直冲他大脑。他无法控制地痉挛起来。但此时高嘉朗突然从他身体抽离，抓着他的肩膀翻到他背后，按着他的腰从后面复又进入。

这一下又让刘也拖长调子叫了出来，但他突然意识到高嘉朗要干什么，挣扎起来。

高嘉朗无视了他的挣扎，按着他的双手去低头舔舐他的脖子，十指扣进他的指缝。

“不要……”刘也偏过头说，“别咬！”

太晚了。牙齿陷入皮肉，紧紧咬住腺体，高嘉朗射了出来。他先是尝到薄荷味，然而他想注入自己的信息素时，那股恼人的奶油味猛地释放出来。

刘也发出一声啼血般的哀嚎。

信息素的对撞让两人都感到一阵刺痛，眼前一片发白。高潮的余韵因此迅速消散。刘也的胸膛剧烈起伏着。他感觉浑身都在发疼，一肚子委屈和怒火。他想要挣脱身上人的怀抱，但高嘉朗一直压在他身上，甚至在他挣扎要他松开的时候，紧紧地环住了他，不让他起来。

“你松手……”刘也涨红了脸，想推开这个人，却被抱得更紧。“对不起，我实在忍不住……”他听见高嘉朗说。

“去你妈的。”刘也把胳膊抽了出来，艰难地翻身想推开高嘉朗。但他忽然感觉到有水滴落在他背脊，他愣住了。

“你干什么？”刘也再一次试着掰开高嘉朗的手，这次他很容易就做到了。他爬起身，看见高嘉朗两眼潮湿，失魂落魄地看着他。奇怪的是，刘也忽然气不起来了，心里的怒火像是忽然被这两滴盐水打湿，转眼熄灭。

见他沉默不语，高嘉朗立刻爬起来，抱住了他。“我错了，我错了……”他不停地说，“你不要走好不好……”

刘也的心一阵酸涩。他怎么不知道高嘉朗在想什么，这是他身为Alpha的本能，他要在他的Omega身上留下自己的印记和味道。他无法控制的本能，更是他无法压抑的欲望。

他自己何尝不也是这样。肉体深处无法抵达的欲望也在嚎叫，就像精神也无法得到圆满的回应，每一次Alpha信息素的冲撞都会带来疼痛。如今两人决意向对方走去，他们趟过宽阔的河流，然而河道水中全是砾石，步步钻心。

他又有什么办法？

“傻子。我又没说要走。”刘也说。他的声音还是有点沙沙的，但已经完全平静下来。他搂住高嘉朗的腰，把脸埋在他锁骨里，“没事的……我不怪你。”

-12-

等收拾完天是彻底亮了。

高嘉朗站在门口把玩着车钥匙，看着刘也穿戴，“要不我还是送你回去吧？你们酒店在哪？”

“你可拉倒吧。这辆车开过去不知道多少人看着，门口还有不知道哪家粉丝在蹲点，别添乱了。”刘也把T恤拉拉平，对着镜子带好帽子和口罩。

高嘉朗忽然看见他左臂内侧一片淤青，他上前几步握住刘也的手腕仔细看了一会儿，“怎么搞的？我弄的吗？”

“哎呀不是，前天打针的时候没弄好。”刘也没当回事，似乎早就习惯了，“那我走了。”

他见高嘉朗还没有撒手的意思，只得靠过去亲亲他的脸，“好了，回北京再见。”两人才分别。

这一再见就不知道是几时。

等到高嘉朗在北京的房子装好，他彻底搬过去，又是大半个月过去了。这半个月刘也一直在跑各种行程，一时半会儿谁也没顾上见面。再在北京见面的时候居然还是在工作的场合。他们正巧撞了一个摄影棚。早晨出发的时候，刘也在微信上说起这个事，高嘉朗也正好在路上，他还开玩笑说估计离得不远要不要中午一起吃个饭。结果他刚进棚没多久就看见了四处找光试图自拍的何洛洛。他顿时就清醒了，掏出手机问你们是不是在哪哪。

过了好久刘也才回复，说是啊，咋了你也在？我刚正拍着。

这时高嘉朗妆发都做完了，他走到隔壁棚一看，刘也正站在休息区看手机，蓝灰色的短发在大灯下像一抹水光，柔软而清冽。

“再往前走十步。”高嘉朗在微信里打字。

刘也迷迷瞪瞪地抬起头，又走了两步，然后笑起来，“怎么还真在一个棚。”

他们简短地抱了一下。高嘉朗闻到那股熟悉的薄荷味，不禁深吸一口气。“可想死我了。”他小声说。

他听见刘也咯咯笑，又问：“什么时候去我新家坐坐？”

高嘉朗在居住环境上那是绝不含糊，虽说是租的房子，但是新上的软装家具都是顶好的，风格也洋气得很。

连床垫都比宿舍的要软些。刘也盯着顶上的大灯，暗自想。

“别走神啊。”高嘉朗见状低头，细细吻他嘴角。

拍摄隔天无事，刘也请了个假去见高嘉朗家玩。他们先是在那个造价不菲的家用录音室里唱了一会儿歌，接着不知怎的就滚到了地毯上。

也不在易感期什么的，但情动还是来得迅速。亲到一半，高嘉朗想把人从地毯上捞起来去卧室，刘也却像水一样瘫在地上没动，“这里是不是隔音更好点？”

高嘉朗听了就笑，“怎么？这房子墙体挺厚的。”他还是把人拉起来，“怕对你腰不好。”

要说高嘉朗还是细心，床上的确好些。刘也推推正从他嘴角往下吻去的那个人，“把灯关了吧，晃眼睛。”

这一场情事做得温吞，他们仿佛多年情侣，太熟悉彼此的身体，不急在片刻。高潮来得慢而绵长，刘也感觉身体都不是自己的，在往云上飘。他后背的汗渐渐浸湿了床单。最后他蜷起脚趾，在夜色中咬住高嘉朗的肩膀。

还是疼，两个人都觉得，但谁也没提一句。

大半年里都是这样，他们偶尔在繁忙的行程中抽空见面，有的时候只是聊天吃饭，有的时候整天都腻在床上。情事里总是欢愉里夹杂着疼痛，但疼痛又仿佛时时刻刻在确认这份感情的存在。双方对那股时不时冒出来的奶油味都假装不察觉。刘也甚至觉得这样很好，他好像从这种关系里找到一个平衡。他们彼此爱恋，但又各自独立，再好不过的状况。他感觉高嘉朗还是会在意，但高嘉朗后来再也没提起过那个标记的事情。

虽然这并不代表他一点也不好奇。

成团第二年，R1SE拿了当年金曲奖最佳组合。颁奖盛典那天几乎聚集了近几年选秀的半壁江山。高嘉朗拿了最佳单曲的提名，但惜败给另一位乐坛老将。他在台上礼貌谦逊，多说好多句溢美之词。下台来还得顾忌摄像机无处不在，一直绷着弦表演洒脱。

说不失望是不可能的，只能说早有心理准备，不至于太难受。

晚宴快结束的时候，他拉着刘也在楼梯间接吻，想晚上把人带走。刘也一直很注意不在公共场合有过线举动，但他知道今天高嘉朗心里不痛快，由着他去了。

楼梯间的感应灯都熄了，高嘉朗还在那腻腻歪歪，以至于安全门被推开的时候，他们像是受惊一样弹开，立刻开始假装聊天。

这场面过于欲盖弥彰，谁在黑咕隆咚的楼梯间聊天？高嘉朗很不爽地望向来人，脑子里顿时全是“屋漏偏逢连夜雨”。

来的是赵品霖。

“靠什么鬼。”赵品霖也吓了一跳，“你们躲在这干嘛？”

“你又是来干啥的？”高嘉朗反问。

“我……”赵品霖把烟盒揣回兜里，本想出去换个地方抽，一想凭什么啊，干脆又掏出来，点起一根烟。

薄荷爆珠的味道伴着烟雾扩散。赵品霖吸了两口就放下了，转而看向旁边沉默的两个人。

这一年他跟刘也来往不多，不知道这两个人什么时候搞到一块的。

高嘉朗有点不耐烦了，平时偶尔闻到这个奶油味也就算了，现在正主在他面前一站，又一双眼睛瞧来看去算怎么回事。

“走吧。”他对刘也说。

“等等。”赵品霖叫住他，手指点点嘴角，“口红印擦干净再出去，别惹事。”

这话刘也顿时红了耳根，他也想赶紧走了。“擦完没有。”他推搡还在用力抹嘴角的高嘉朗，“走了。”

他们俩一前一后走出楼梯间，刘也想想又冲高嘉朗比了个手势，推门回去。

赵品霖在继续抽那根万宝龙。

刘也看得有点心烦，“你什么时候开始抽烟的，不要嗓子了？”

“管那么多干嘛？”赵品霖笑，“我还没问你们怎么回事呢。”

“说来话长……有机会再聊吧。”

“嗤。”赵品霖又问，“你真的喜欢他？”

“嗯……”

“那还顶着我的标记干嘛？早点去掉算了。回头你也不用老躲着我了。”赵品霖轻轻吐出一团烟雾，模糊了他的表情，“我们还能继续做朋友嘛。这么多年感情也不想说断就断了……”

“先取关的不也是你？”

“唷你还挺记仇。”赵品霖熄灭烟头，“行了，赶紧回去吧，不然不知道他该怎么胡思乱想呢。”

“朗哥不是那种人。”

“你又知道了？”赵品霖摇头，“刘也，真喜欢就对人家好一点……我先撤了。”

他收起打火机去推门，看见高嘉朗还等在门口。“哎你们俩。”赵品霖直摇头，“照顾好小也。”

-13-

晚上刘也回了高嘉朗家。一路上高嘉朗都很沉默，别的都还正常，到家了照常给刘也拿拖鞋，准备浴巾和睡衣，只是不说话。

这就够反常的了。

刘也洗完澡出来发现人不在卧室，走到录音室发现音响开得震天响。

他走到高嘉朗身旁，“你还好吧？”

高嘉朗揽住他的腰，把脸埋进他怀里，“不好。”

“……”刘也不知道该从何劝起，只得揉揉他头发，“睡觉吧。早些休息了。”

忙了一天，两个人都神色疲倦，但高嘉朗仿佛一肚子情绪没处使，还是拉着刘也做了一回。这次他有点粗鲁，弄得刘也有点疼。刘也本来想抱怨，但看高嘉朗情绪不对，就自己咬牙受着了，没说什么。做完他们靠在床头，却是都清醒了，谁也睡不着。

“小也。”高嘉朗想了好一会儿说，“我有个朋友介绍给我一个医生，说是一个小手术就能去掉标记……”

来了，该来的还是来了。刘也心里一凉。

“可能需要去国外呆一段时间，费用的话可以我来处理……”

“高嘉朗。”刘也打断他，“这事儿你想了多久了？”

犹豫片刻，高嘉朗说了实话，“上个月去打听的，问了下具体情况什么的，对身体没什么影响，就是得花点时间……”

“你让我想想。”

听出刘也语气里的疲倦，高嘉朗凑近了点，说：“你要不想就算了。我再也不提这个事了。”

不提有什么用，不提也不能假装什么都没发生过。这件事就像个刺，迟早要拔掉。

“我其实都不记得了。”刘也突然说，“赵品霖那个呆子24岁才分化，那时候我们还住在公司的公寓里，他咬完我就昏过去了，怎么回事我也不知道。”

“……怎么突然说起这个。”

“我不知道标记到底意味着什么你知道吗？”月色透过窗纱照进房间，照得刘也的眼睛发亮，“我不知道……就像我不知道你在岛上跟我表白的时候到底是说真的还是开玩笑，说什么是Alpha也无所谓呢，我那时候一点都不相信的。我心想你跟Omega处过吗，话说得那么好听，回头冒出个年轻的Omega会怎么样还说不清楚。但我还是有点动心了嘛，我也挺傻的。那天不是放烟花吗，我对着烟花许愿，我许愿说一起出道吧，就算只是短暂的火花，我也愿意试一次。但是可能老天没有听到我的愿望，我……”

“小也……”高嘉朗听不下去了，他抱住刘也，“别说了，我知道了，别说了，哥心疼。”

“我不知道……”刘也的声音里隐隐有了哭腔，“我也知道疼啊，你疼我更疼，但我每次就想，我们都愿意忍着这点疼是不是就说明这是真的，这不是烟花放完就没了。就跟以前练舞一样的，受伤的时候觉得起码自己尽力了，能稍微安心点……”

他平复了一会儿心情，继续说：“我不是不愿意，让我想一下好不好？”

“你不用想，就当我没说过，别想了。”高嘉朗抱紧了怀里的人，不停亲吻他额头，“你知不知道放烟火那天我在想什么……我想能不能和你在一起啊，就算没法在一起，能不能一直见到你。庆功宴那天知道……那什么之后我都笑我自己傻，对着烟花许愿什么长久啊。我又没办法证明我有多真，我就捂啊捂啊捂啊……其实只要你爱我，怎么都好，我有时候自己也糊涂……”

自从他们在一起，刘也从来没有亲口说过我爱你，这不是他风格，他也觉得着实没必要。但此时此刻他恨不得把这句话说上一百遍一万遍。

“我当然爱你啊。”刘也有些急了，“我都不知道还能做什么才能证明我爱你……”

“那就当我什么都没说过。”高嘉朗说，“这样就很好，这样就够了。”

房间里安静了一会儿。高嘉朗突然轻笑一声，“我突然想到一句歌词。”

“什么？”

“这叫两颗心都有了交代。”

“好像不是这样的吧？”刘也嘴上嫌弃着，嘴角弯起来。

-14-

两年说长不长，说短也不短，大约是两年真的产生了感情，限定团解散的时候所有团员都难过得不行，粉丝更不要提。所有人在告别演唱会上哭得稀里哗啦。回到别墅刚休息过来，整理行李搬家又是殷殷道别，十一个男孩被接二连三接走，年纪小的都红了眼眶。谅是刘也见的多了，也不免有些打从心底的难过。

这种失落和愁绪一直绵延到了刘也和高嘉朗的两周年纪念日。

第一个纪念日，刘也有行程没过上。如今团已经散了，他突然有了一段闲暇。这几天高嘉朗在上海有活动，刘也干脆飞过去找他。一顿晚饭吃到后半夜，两人还意犹未尽，坐在落地窗前的地板上分了一瓶红酒。

夜晚的黄浦江依然灯火阑珊，高楼上灯光闪烁，长夜不灭。

谈到这两年的种种，刘也还是感慨万千，“感觉跟做梦一样。幸好你还在这儿。”

“那当然，团是限定的哥又不是限定的。”高嘉朗晃晃酒杯，满脸得意。

刘也扑哧一声笑出来。

“你也别太担心，各自都有好前程嘛。你接下来什么安排……你会搬回上海吗？”

“哦说到这个，问你个事。”刘也酒量欠佳，这时候已经两颊绯红，眼睛却亮如繁星，“我的合约在重新整理嘛。大概会有两个月的空档期，我准备休个假。”

“诶，那挺好，我们要不要安排去哪儿玩，我还在想这个事儿。”

“你听我说完……我是想问问，之前你说的那个手术要多长时间？两个月够不够？”

高嘉朗愣住了，“什么手术？”刚问完心里就隐约有了答案。

“标记的那个。当时不说要出国，去哪里？”刘也的口吻像是在讨论下个月去哪玩，“我想好了，我去把标记去掉。”

“不做也没关系的。”高嘉朗说，又生怕对方没当真，补了一句，“我说真的，没事的，都这么长时间过来了。”

但刘也做的决定一般就是决定了。“我想好了。”他说。

高嘉朗还想再劝劝，“真的？”

“嗯啊。”刘也扭头看他，“怎么了，这么不确定？”

高嘉朗忽然不知道该说什么了。他的爱人啊，曾是个不愿接受任何人的Omega，现在他说他准备拿掉标记，准备完全接纳自己，这算不算得上是最盛大的告白？然而当事人仿佛觉得这并不是大事，说出这话的语气像只是在讨论早午晚餐。

高嘉朗放下酒杯，握住刘也的手，他亲亲他的手指，“好，听你的。”

高嘉朗原本给今晚准备了一份礼物。现在那个小小的丝绒盒子就在他的行李箱里。他不知道为什么刘也忽然又提起了手术的事，不知道是什么让刘也改变了想法，但他明白刘也一定是很认真地考虑过后才做出了这个决定。这个决定说出来只是寥寥两三句话，音节十几个，却可能蕴含日日夜夜的挣扎、努力积攒的勇气、不易失落的信任和坚不可摧的承诺。

他忽然觉得自己的礼物不值一提。

他甚至拿不出什么相等的东西可以回报对方，除了长久陪伴。

“我为什么这么爱你啊……”他忽然发出喟叹。

刘也不说话，只是看着他笑。然后他们接吻。

两人背后窗外江水流动不停，而高楼大厦之上灯火璀璨，像是不灭烟火，久久盛开。

END

最长的电影永不落幕

NEVER THE END


End file.
